


Soft Like Baby

by taeminleaf



Category: Jongtae, SHINee, hyunmin - Fandom
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Kisses, Love, M/M, Sexy, Sweet, hyunmin, pervy, romantic, sleepy, tummy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-30
Updated: 2016-11-30
Packaged: 2018-09-03 04:48:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8697181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taeminleaf/pseuds/taeminleaf
Summary: Jonghyun is obsessive over Taemin's body ;-) Crossposted on AsianFanfics





	

**Author's Note:**

> Some people might find this creepy, but I think it's cute. Almost 1k words of endless fluff ;-)  
> Also I'm terrible at naming my fics, oh well , Enjoy<3

Soft like baby is all Jonghyun could think of as his hand lazily rubbed over Taemin’s clothed belly, his eyes closed, mouth humming as he gently pressed his firm chest against Taemin’s back, giddy that he’d snuck into Taemin’s bed and slept next to him all night without Taemin even noticing. He quietly giggled, thinking of how he cuddled his little spoon close throughout the night, and all Taemin did was absentmindedly clutch Jonghyun’s arms tight as he slept.

Dizzying thoughts of adorable Taemin ran through Jonghyun’s mind; although the back of his mind began to cloud with disappointment as he realized he would have to leave Taemin's side soon, otherwise he’d have a lot of explaining to do. He perched his head up, to look over Taemin and to the alarm clock on the nightstand; the time read 12:34pm. Jonghyun frowned, remembering Taemin’s “sleep-in limit” was around noon. He would try and savour these last few moments in any way he knew. Sparks lit up in his half-asleep mind, knowing that if there was anything that would bring him utter sweet joy, it’d be worshipping Taemin’s perfect figure.

Jonghyun bit his lip in excitement, just the thought of Taemin made his head race. He was also desperately lacking in the skinship department, having barely touched Taemin in weeks, and while he was just as friendly with the other members, he longed for his Taeminnie. 

Before moving onto what he really wanted, he shifted his head closer to Taemin’s neck, first, pressing a sweet kiss to his nape, and then deeply inhaling Taemin’s aromatic scent; it was full of innocence and mystery, and left Jonghyun wanting more, but alas; he could sniff Taemin whenever he wanted, but he couldn’t do what he was about to do.

Jonghyun lowered his body down the bed careful not to disturb Taemin as he slept. He crouched beside Taemin's stomach and let his hands roam. A pleasurable feeling swept through him as he felt Taemin’s tummy through his light shirt. He glanced up to see that he was still entirely dozed off, lips plump and hanging and eyes shut peacefully. 

Jonghyun's face started heating up as he conjured up new ideas. He decided to indulge himself even more so and pull up Taemin's sweater. Jonghyun bit his lip as he watched the milky expanse of his belly come into his sight.

He let his palm run over Taemin's tummy, which let suppressed moans escape his red lips. He felt himself dizzy at the feeling of silken skin against his hands. Becoming greedy; Jonghyun pulled up Taemin's sweater more and more, revealing his chest, while also pulling his pyjama pants slightly lower- keeping in mind not to pull too low, only enough the reveal his delicate hip bones.

Jonghyun sighed at the view in front of him; such a delicate and beautiful boy, each and every perfect curve, the never-ending softness and purity. His body steadily grew warmer and his mind raced with thought of what he could do next.

Jonghyun finally gave into what he had wanted from the start. He brought his head close to Taemin's stomach, breathing in his vanilla pure scent, and then letting his lips lightly drag over the side of Taemin's belly.

He had meant it to be a gentle and chaste kiss, but he lost all motor skills when his lips finally landed on his tummy. His eyes shut in pleasure as a faint moan released itself once again from his mouth, he tried to keep quiet, hoping to prolong his time. Suddenly, he couldn't hold back any longer. He let his mouth wander across the flesh before him. He pressed soft kisses all over Taemin's stomach, light hums leaving him as he feasted on Taemin's plentiful body.

As he continued to pepper kisses all over, he let his hands travel free, carefully feeling as much as he could in his limited time. His left hand brushed against Taemin's prominent hip bones while the other made its way up to his chest, rubbing any available skin. He strung his kisses all the way around Taemin's stomach, from one side to the other, letting them last as he savoured each kiss. 

Although he felt Taemin's taste upon his lips, he yearned for more. He gently let his tongue lave over his belly, full tasting what he had longed for- Taemin's rich honey-dipped skin. Jonghyun could hardly withstand the pleasure he felt from tasting the euphoric skin. His heart pounded, his mind raced, and his groin felt warmer. 

He pressed his tongue wherever he could reach, absorbing all the flavours that came along with it. Taemin wiggled gently, scaring Jonghyun for a moment and then making him smile as his tongue was still pressed to Taemin's body I wonder if he's enjoying it? Jonghyun thought as he went back to kissing him. He peeled his hands away from his warm body and brought his right hand to intertwine with Taemin's left hand. He felt ditzy as Taemin's fingers somehow magically locked in with his own.

Jonghyun shivered as he felt a hand run through his hair, he quickly removed his mouth from Taemin's body and looked up to see that Taemin's hand was locked in his hair. He looked at Taemin, fearful for a moment, but then eternally relieved as Taemin smiled back to him. Taemin pulled his shirt up, revealing his body to Jonghyun, knowing he wouldn't be able to stop himself. Jonghyun peered at Taemin's lazy smile, unsure if he should follow through with Taemin's gesture. He looked at Taemin curiously, almost waiting for an answer. 

Through a half mumbled voice, Taemin said “Don't stop” as he smiled at Jonghyun, and from there on, Jonghyun would never stop.


End file.
